The studies that have led to this invention were supported within the scope of the Seventh Framework Program of the European Union (RP7/2007-2013, E-BREAK).
The present invention relates to a method and a system for the at least partially automated diagnosis of aircraft gas turbine engines, as well as a computer program product for carrying out the method.
In order to recognize damage as early as possible and to be able to initiate appropriate measures, in particular maintenance or repairs, it is known according to internal company practice to analyze actual parameter values of aircraft gas turbine engines.